Le soleil d'un midi d'automne
by PaNsS
Summary: "Le début de l'absence est comme la fin de la vie" De Vega - Avec Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Draco Malefoy et Blaise Zabini


_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Me revoilà avec un OS commencé il y a trèèèèès longtemps sur le couple Théodore/Pansy, un OS qui me tenait particulièrement à coeur mais que je ne parvenais pas à terminer. Allez savoir pourquoi, ce soir -ou plutôt cette nuit- une poussée d'inspiration m'est venue pour les dernières lignes et je m'empresse donc de le publier. _

_**Petite histoire de cet OS :** je me trouvai là, dans mon canapé, à regarder tranquillement le film "La Mome" quand j'ai eu cette idée sur cet OS au moment où Edith apprend la mort de Marcel Cerdan. Je vous le dis avant la lecture parce que c'est comme ça que je vois Pansy dans cet OS et c'est comme ça que j'espère vous la verrez également._

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, j'espère juste vraiment -vraiment vraiment vraiment !- qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera la larme à l'oeil. _

_Des bisous et une bonnée année à tous !_

_Pansy_

* * *

**Le soleil d'un midi d'automne**

Le soleil pâle du midi d'automne perçait timidement au travers des lourds rideaux de velours verts, plongeant la chambre dans une agréable lumière tamisée. Un rayon avait réussi à filtrer, et déversait sa lumière sur le visage, à la peau satinée et pâle, de Pansy Parkinson, désormais épouse Nott. Sentant la chaleur douce et délicate sur sa peau, elle daigna ouvrir un œil vert, puis l'autre. Après un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule, posée sur la commode en chêne massif vernis et ornée de poignées d'or, la jeune femme put remarquer qu'il était midi bien qu'elle s'en doutait au vue de la lumière qui se diffusait malgré les rideaux, voilant la grande porte vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon de la chambre. Se tournant lentement, notamment à cause de la proéminence de son ventre joliment arrondi par le 7ème mois de l'enfant qu'elle attendait, un frisson la parcourut. Le grand lit était étrangement froid. D'un geste protecteur et maternel, elle caressa tendrement son ventre sous l'épais édredon. Tournant la tête vers sa gauche, elle constata ce qu'elle avait redouté : Théodore n'était pas rentré cette nuit. Bien sûr il n'avait pas découché comme le faisait souvent Draco, non, il avait travaillé cette nuit. Travailler… Pansy soupira. À croire qu'il ne connaissait que ce mot, qu'il suffisait à lui remplir sa vie. Elle chassa bien vite cette pensée morose de sa tête. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser cela, et encore moins de le dire. Elle savait que Théodore était un mari exemplaire et qu'elle ne pouvait exiger de lui qu'il s'investisse moins dans son travail. Théodore était, avait toujours été et resterait ambitieux. Pour cela, elle l'admirait. Mais Théodore savait aussi se montrer très présent, et incroyablement tendre auprès de sa femme, il s'investissait beaucoup dans sa vie conjugale, et elle savait qu'il s'investirait bien plus encore dans sa vie familiale future. Pour ceci, elle l'aimait.

S'appuyant sur ses coudes, puis sur ses mains pour se retrouver en position de tailleur, Pansy tressaillit lorsque l'édredon glissa de ses fines épaules : Novembre commençait déjà à ravir la chaleur de l'été dans un cours en d'air d'automne. Le souffle court par l'effort qu'elle avait fourni, elle appela sa gouvernante Virginie. Arrivant rapidement dans la vaste chambre de ses maîtres, la femme, d'un âge déjà mûr, la démarche légèrement boiteuse et la taille enflée par son existence, salua poliment Mme Nott, puis ouvrit les rideaux. Le brusque éclat de lumière éblouit Pansy qui cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour faire disparaître les cercles clignotant qui troublaient légèrement sa vue.

**- Comment se porte Madame ce matin ?** Demanda poliment Virginie, apportant au passage le peignoir de soie verte, d'une valeur inestimable, de Pansy, ainsi que ses pantoufles.

**- J'ai connu mieux**, grommela Pansy, songeant à Théodore.

Se contentant de ces quelques paroles échangées par politesse, Pansy se leva avec l'aide de sa femme de chambre puis enfila le vêtement apporté par Virginie. À peine avait-elle fait quelque pas qu'une douleur abdominale la força à se plier en deux. Tenant son ventre instinctivement, elle refusa sèchement l'aide proposée par Virginie, avant de se rappeler la promesse faite à son mari. Avec un sourire forcé, elle murmura un petit « Ce n'est rien. Le petit tient de son père… », s'efforçant de jouer sur l'humour bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été très douée pour cela. Alors, se redressant fièrement, elle continua son chemin, surveillée du coin de l'oeil par la femme, vers la cuisine.

Le Manoir Nott lui semblait si vide, si triste, si froid sans Théodore. Tentant d'en faire abstraction, elle rentra dans la cuisine, proportionnelle au reste du Manoir. Pourtant il y faisait une chaleur agréable. En effet, cette pièce avait été préalablement chauffée par un feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, de plus, songea Pansy, Virginie y avait passé toute la matinée, ainsi que Plinky, leur elfe, quoiqu'il n'était pas très digne de lui accorder une attention quelconque. La jeune femme prit place en bout de table, dos à la cheminée, dans un fauteuil que Théodore avait voulu à tout prix lui acheter pour qu'elle soit confortablement installée durant sa grossesse. C'était un imposant siège de bois, rembourré de coussins de velours vert. Les accootoirs étaient eux aussi surmontés d'agréables velours. Nouant au passage ses longs et lisses cheveux couleur ébène, Pansy se saisit de la tasse de thé chaud que Virginie venait de lui servir. L'odeur agréable qui se dégageait de la tasse chatouillait les narines de Pansy et lui réchauffait le visage. La reposant, elle commença à manger avidement les tartines de beurre préparées avec soin : être enceinte la rendait affamée ! Mais être enceinte ne lui permettait pas d'oublier l'absence prolongée de son mari.

Elle s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre pour se laver et se vêtir, quand la sonnette se fit entendre.

**- Ce doit être Théodore,** lança t-elle joyeusement aux deux domestiques présents dans la cuisine, enfin plus à Virginie qu'à Plinky. **Non ! N'y vas pas ! Je vais aller l'accueillir,** ordonna t-elle vivement en apercevant l'elfe se hâter vers le hall d'entrée.

Elle se dirigea, aussi rapidement que son ventre le lui permettait, vers la porte. Arrivée devant, elle marqua une pause pour se recoiffer, puis ouvrit la porte.

**- Thé**… La fin du prénom s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand elle reconnut son meilleur ami.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point elle avait été stupide de penser que Théodore puisse attendre à la porte alors qu'il habitait ici, mais maintenant ça lui semblait tellement logique. Elle porta une main frêle à sa bouche, puis recula dans l'ombre du hall, prenant appuis sur la commode.

**- Pansy ?** Interrogea Draco, en s'avançant à son tour à l'intérieur du manoir.

Pansy déglutit. Plus le temps passait, plus elle sentait la peur s'infiltrait en elle. Où était Théodore ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré ? Chassant ses pensées ridicules, elle reprit contenance et alla donner une étreinte à Draco.

**- Excuse-moi, j'ai des vertiges ces derniers temps, avec le petit,** justifia t-elle, en tentant un pâle sourire.

Elle l'invita à entrer dans le petit salon, où un feu dansait dans la cheminée de marbre blanc. Elle s'excusa aussi de sa tenue peu décente pour accueillir des invités, du fait qu'elle ait relativement mal dormi cette nuit, et commença à lui demander comment allait sa famille, plus pour la forme et surtout pour tenter d'arrêter le venin qui continuait sa lente progression dans ses veines.

**- Pansy, veux-tu bien m'écouter s'il te plaît ?**

Se retournant face à lui, elle aquiesca, s'apercevant qu'une fois de plus elle avait jacassé comme une pie depuis qu'il était arrivé, bien que cette fois elle avait une raison. Il s'était relevé, son visage semblait fatigué, ses yeux étaient atrocement cernés et légèrement rougis, certainement dû à ses nombreuses découches, mais ce qui alarma le plus Pansy, c'était son ton grave, où se mêlaient nervosité et tristesse.

**- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir,** reprit-il, en se tordant les mains nerveusement.

Le sang de Pansy ne fit qu'un tour. Elle n'aimait absolument pas cette mise en garde, elle ne présageait rien de bon. Plongeant dans son regard inquiet, elle avait légèrement perdu l'habitude de cacher ses émotions depuis le temps de Poudlard, elle tenta de sonder les pensées du blond.

**- Pourquoi ?** Murmura t-elle, sans bouger.

**- Je t'assure Pansy, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assieds. Blaise devait m'accompagner, mais il est resté sur place,** insista t-il de nouveau, en s'approchant de Pansy.

**- Que se passe t-il Draco ? Où est Théo ?** Questionna t-elle plus fermement, en dégageant la main que Draco avait posée sur son épaule.

Draco la regarda droit dans les yeux, gardant le silence. Ce silence… Cette fois, elle eu l'impression désagréable que Théodore était la cause de la venue de son meilleur ami, mais … Pourquoi ? Ne voulait-il plus d'elle, ne voulait-il pas assurer son rôle de futur père, ou le gênait-elle dans sa carrière ambitieuse ? Alors… Cela signifiait que Draco était là pour lui annoncer qu'il la quittait ! Maintenant elle était sûre que son visage était plus livide que le teint d'un fantôme.

**- Assieds-toi, tu es toute blanche,** insista une fois de plus Draco, en l'accompagnant sur le divan. **Je suis désolé Pansy…**

**- Mais pourquoi ne veut-il plus de moi ?** Coupa t-elle, les yeux embués.

**- Pansy, tu ne m'as pas compris. Théodore t'aimait plus que tout, ce n'est pas ça… Il a été victime d…**

**- NON !** Cria la jeune femme, en se relevant d'un bond. **Non ! NON ! TAIS-TOI !** S'écria t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Draco se leva précipitamment pour tenter de faire rasseoir la femme de son meilleur ami. Mais elle le repoussa violemment, le regard effrayé. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre.

**- Chuuut ! Pansy s'il te plaît, calme toi,** murmurait-il se voulant rassurant.

**- Tu mens,** souffla t-elle comme pour se persuader.

**- Pansy : Théo est mort !** Lâcha t-il brutalement, espérant que les mots la calmerait.

**- NON ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas Théo ! TU M'ENTENDS : PAS THEO !**

**- Pansy ! Ecoutes-moi ! Assieds-toi s'il te plaît !**

**- Mais voyons Théo est quelque part dans la maison n'est-ce pas ? JE vais aller le chercher.**

Son esprit aurait pu admettre l'idée d'une rupture, mais celle de sa mort… Non ! Jamais ! Théodore Nott ne pouvait pas mourir, pas à trente ans, marié et bientôt père. Tâtonnant contre les murs pour s'appuyer et ne pas succomber aux vertiges qui la prenaient, Pansy commença à avancer dans le manoir ne sachant pas vraiment où elle allait.

**« Théooo ! »** Appela t-elle doucement au début. Elle sentit Draco la retenir par le bras, mais elle se débattit, en criant plus fort **« Théooooooooooooo ! THEOOOOOOOOOOO ! »**

Sa respiration se faisait saccadée et précipitée, sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots plus ou moins violents.

**« THEOOOOOOO… Théo…. »** Sa voix se perdit dans une plainte déchirante. Des images se bousculaient dans sa tête, brouillant sa vision.

**« Théo… Théo… ThéoooooooOOOOOOOO ! »**

_Une image obscurcit tout le reste, le réel comme les autres souvenirs qui se battaient en duel devant ses yeux. La première fois où elle l'avait remarqué. Cette scène lui était si familière, lui faisait si chaud au cœur. C'était dans ce cachot froid et lugubre de Rogue qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Elle ria d'aise, bien qu'elle ne savait pas si, dans le présent, elle se retrouvait à rire, en fait elle s'en fichait. Quelle futilité quand elle y pensait. Pourquoi l'avait-elle remarqué ? Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers le professeur Rogue, sa fiole à la main, d'une couleur parfaite, comme toujours, et c'était ses fesses qui avaient totalement subjugué Pansy. Elle ria plus fort encore. C'était tellement futile. Comment avait-elle pu être si charnelle ? _

**« Thé.. Théo.. Théoo.. Thé… Thé…o »** La vision s'était envolée tellement vite. La jeune femme se retrouvait à quatre pattes le long d'un couloir, avançant comme elle pouvait. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues déjà marquées de chagrin. Drago tenta une fois de plus de la relever, mais elle cria plus fort et se débattit, le griffant au visage. Elle reprit sa course sur ses jambes, vacillant à chaque pas, vers cette porte. Cette porte de bois vernis, sculpté finement. Cette porte qui représentait tout pour elle désormais, son dernier espoir, le bureau de Théodore. Mais elle semblait si loin, si trouble.

_**- Bon Pansy, tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais voulu faire équipe avec toi mais le professeur Rogue l'a décidé ainsi donc…** Commença Théodore, un air de condamné sur le visage._

_Pansy baissa les yeux sur la vieille table de bois de la bibliothèque. Elle se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir été si stupide lorsqu'elle l'avait abordé à sa manière… Un peu trop cru disons. Elle sentit ses joues s'embraser peu à peu. _

_**- Je ne serais pas un poids Théodore, je t'assure…** Bafouilla t-elle._

_Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, et il avait fait de même. Bien sûr lui s'était pour la sonder, savoir si elle mentait. Elle ? C'était juste pour se perdre au fond de ses beaux yeux gris. Puis il l'avait envoyée chercher des livres à différents rayons, de différentes tailles, tandis que lui griffonnait un tas d'informations. _

_ Pendant plusieurs semaines, tous les Mercredis et Samedis, ils s'étaient retrouvés ainsi dans ce lieu mystique de Poudlard. Rien n'était déplacé, ou décadent entre eux. Rien qui aurait pu plaire à Pansy Parkinson, catin irréfutable de Poudlard, Rien… Pourtant elle venait. Elle ne savait pas encore de ce qu'elle allait construire et vivre plus tard avec Théodore. Son esprit était bien trop limité pour cela. Au début elle venait en se disant que c'était le seul moyen de réussir à avoir Théodore Nott dans son lit. Puis sans qu'elle puisse rien contrôler, elle s'était rendue compte que c'était autre chose, mais quoi ? Elle se l'était tant demandé. Elle l'avait observé pendant qu'il travaillait, car elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire puisqu'il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle se mêle au devoir qu'ils devraient rendre à deux. Elle ne lui parlait pas, connaissant trop bien le prix qu'attaché Théodore au silence. C'est au bout de deux mois qu'elle avait senti son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Pour un rien bien sûr, elle s'était même convaincue que c'était seulement parce que Théodore lui avait fait peur. Elle se rappelait si bien du regard que le jeune Nott lui avait accordé. Elle pouvait encore sentir son estomac se tordre et son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir. Et elle se souvenait parfaitement de chaque particule de ce regard. Il semblait amusé et heureux. _

_**- Pansy, serais-tu d'accord de rédiger l'introduction ?** Lui avait-il demandé, accompagnant ses paroles d'un sourire franc et confiant._

_Il avait fallu un temps à la jeune fille pour réagir. Un temps pendant lequel elle perçut une pointe de doute et de déception dans le regard de son compagnon. _

_**- Je .. Oui oui bien sûr !** S'était-elle empressée de répondre._

**« Théo… Théo… »** Haleta Pansy, revenant à la dure réalité. Elle accrocha violemment un rideau pour éviter sa chute, mais elle provoqua celle du tissu et de sa tringle. Elle se sentit poussée violemment par terre. Un cri de douleur lui échappa. Un cri aigu, et aussitôt elle tenta de porter ses mains à son ventre. Cependant une masse l'en empêcha. Il faisait noir tout autour d'elle, et une odeur âcre de poussière l'étouffait à moitié.

**- Pansy ! Pansy !** Chuchota la voix douce de Draco, douce mais paniquée, à son oreille.

Elle l'entendit gémir, puis des pas s'activèrent autour d'eux. La voix de Virginie, comme mise en sourdine, lui parvint.

**- Madame ! Monsieur Malefoy ! Oh mon seigneur ! _Wingardium Leviosa_.**

Aussitôt elle sentit l'épais rideau se soulever, et elle pu apercevoir le visage de Drago. Elle porta une main frêle sur la marque qu'elle avait laissée sur sa joue.

**- Oh… Je suis désolée,** souffla t-elle.

Le jeune homme se releva agilement. Au moment où elle sentit son corps libéré de toute pression, Pansy se plia en deux et hurla. Elle hurlait de douleur. Douleur physique ou morale ? Les deux ne faisaient plus qu'un. Les yeux fermés, elle se sentit soulevée dans les bras solides de Draco.

**- Appelez Blaise immédiatement Virginie ! Qu'il ramène une équipe de Sainte-Mangouste !** Ordonna t-il, sa voix trahissant son angoisse.

Les pas de la vieille femme se firent entendre, alors Pansy serra sa mâchoire, retombant dans sa semi transe. À nouveau elle se libéra de l'étreinte de Draco, en se tortillant comme une anguille malgré la douleur. Une fois à terre, elle reprit sa course chancelante vers la porte.

**« THEOOOOOOOO ! THEOOOOOOOO ! »**

L'obscurité de ses souvenirs la happa de nouveau.

_Pansy se retrouvait à nouveau dans la bibliothèque. Cette fois elle ne se trouvait pas à la table habituelle de leur séance avec Théodore, elle était dans un rayon, feuilletant un livre d'apparence ancienne. Elle pensait au chemin qu'elle avait parcouru avec Théodore depuis ces derniers mois. Il ne la snobait plus, la respectait plus que n'importe quel autre Serpentard le faisait et était satisfait du travail qu'elle fournissait. Elle ? Elle avait changé d : premièrement elle n'était plus la catin de Poudlard, ses anciennes croyances sur le désir charnel s'étaient dissipées au fil des mois passés en compagnie du jeune Nott. De plus, elle était devenue sérieuse, pas autant que Granger ou Théodore de toute évidence, autant que cela puisse sembler insolite pour Pansy Parkinson. Effectivement, elle appréciait le travail fourni pour ses études, elle appréciait ce lieu mystique qu'était la bibliothèque, plus encore avec Théodore. Mais ce qui la faisait vibrer de plaisir, c'était de penser au chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru ensemble, celui de l'amitié. _

_Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit une paire de bras l'enlacer délicatement, un souffle chaud dans ses cheveux et cette voix veloutée qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. _

**_- Ça ne te dérange pas je suppose ? _**

_S'il savait à quel point elle était légère dans ses bras, s'il savait à quel point elle se perdrait pour lui, s'il le savait et si seulement cela pouvait être réciproque, il ne prendrait pas la peine de lui poser la question. Pansy se laissa aller contre son torse musclé. Elle voulait tellement lui dire, lui dire ces mots que les Serpentards ne disent jamais, sauf cachés des autres. Depuis quand l'attendait-elle ? Trop longtemps à son goût. La repousserait-il ? Sûrement… Pourtant son cœur grondait depuis trop longtemps dans sa poitrine, la jeune fille se dégagea, plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, des bras de Théodore et se planta en face de lui. Elle voulu le regarder dans les yeux mais celui-ci la déstabilisa totalement. _

_**- Ça va pas Pans' ?** S'inquiéta t-il en se rapprochant._

**_- Si ! Je voulais te dire que…_**

_Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Pas de doute : elle était une Serpentarde. Ses mains commençaient à trembler désormais. Comment faisait-on pour avouer à quelqu'un ses sentiments ? Les Gryffondors y arrivaient bien eux. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle regrettait d'avoir été envoyée dans l'illustre maison de Salazar Serpentard. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de sauver la situation : ce n'était pas pour elle d'aimer ou d'être aimée. _

_Si elle s'était attendue à toutes les réactions imaginables de la part de Théodore ce n'était certainement pas à celle-là. Rien que d'y penser, son cœur faisait des sauts périlleux. Ses mains tremblaient impitoyablement, faisant vibrer de plus en plus violemment le volume qu'elle tenait. Alors qu'elle tentait de se calmer, elle sentit que le livre lui était enlevé délicatement de ses mains frêles, aussitôt un étau tiède se referma autour de celles-ci, les empêchant de continuer leur danse frénétique. Elle sentit le corps de Théodore se rapprocher. Elle l'imaginait parfaitement au travers de ses paupières closes, son visage anguleux aux traits si harmonieux, ses yeux gris brillant d'un éclat d'inquiétude au fond des prunelles, son petit nez droit, et sa peau laiteuse, impeccable. Elle le sentit l'attirer à lui et se laissa entraîner contre le torse du jeune homme qui l'enlaça tendrement. _

_**- Tu trembles Pansy. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse tant ?** Lui demanda t-il à l'oreille._

_Elle tenta de réprimer un frisson qui lui montait le long de l'échine mais rien n'y fit et elle fut secouée comme un prunier. Cette fois c'était trop, Serpentard ou pas, elle laissa couler ses larmes de détresse, hurlant au secours en silence, mais personne ne les voyait ici, caché dans un rayon isolé de la bibliothèque, dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait et qui l'ignorait, qui ignorait jusqu'à ses larmes silencieuses. Elle sentit l'étau réconfortant du brun se desserrer et la repousser légèrement de lui. Elle garda la tête baissée vers le sol, mais il n'était pas dupe. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux de satin noir, et passa sa main sous le menton tremblant de Pansy, l'obligeant à le regarder au travers ses yeux humides. Elle se mordit la lèvre, désespérée qu'il la voit ainsi. Pourtant il vrilla son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, puis lentement, très lentement il approcha son visage de celui à la peau satinée de sa comparse. Tout, dans l'esprit de Pansy, se brouilla au moment même où les lèvres, d'une saveur délicieusement sucrée, de Théodore se posèrent sur les siennes. Tout se brouilla, sa vision, ses sens rationnels… Juste la sensation de ses lèvres sur celle de Théodore, celle de ses bras musclés l'enlaçant comme à l'en étouffer, celle d'un amour réprimé pendant trop longtemps persista._

**- Théo ! Théo ! Oh pitié merlin ! Pitié seigneur! Pas lui, pas lui…** Sanglota de plus belle Pansy.

Le choc du souvenir de ce premier baiser la fit basculer une nouvelle fois en avant. Le bras puissant de Draco l'empêcha de s'écraser une fois de plus au sol. Tellement bouleversée de cette sensation sucrée, volée au passé furtivement, elle ne résista pas à l'étreinte de Draco et ne tenta pas de se libérer, pas tout de suite. Elle s'accrocha à sa veste de toutes ses forces, convulsée par ses pleurs incessants, par ses suppliques, par ses larmes de désespoir. Elle enfouit son tendre minois, déconfit de tristesse, dans le torse de son meilleur ami.

**- Pitié, pitié…** Soufflait-elle incessamment.

Draco la serra fort contre lui, et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de son amie. Son regard se perdit loin dans les profondeurs du magnifique parc aménagé par les soins de Pansy. Son regard s'était à nouveau embué et des larmes d'impuissance, mêlées de tristesse, perlèrent sur ses joues. Contre lui, le corps frêle de Pansy été secoué de violents sanglots, et à ses oreilles lui parvenaient les suppliques incessantes, inutiles de la jeune femme. Il la serra encore plus fort comme pour la retenir sur cette terre maudite, ce monde injuste, comme pour éviter de la voir s'envoler à la suite de Théodore.

Le tissu de la chemise de Draco était mouillé des rivières de larmes de Pansy. Celle-ci serra ses petits poings aux bords de la veste de Draco et s'y accrocha au point que ses jointures en étaient blanchies.

**- THEOOOOOOOOOOO !** Hurla t-elle resserrant les dents aussitôt.

Sitôt eut-elle prononcé son nom, comme s'il eut été tabou, elle replongea dans les abîmes de sa souffrance.

_Parmi les Serpentards, personne n'avait tiqué face à ce nouveau couple : deux Sang Pur ensemble, qu'y avait-il à blâmer ? Leur septième année était arrivée, chamboulée par la guerre qui avait éclaté plus violente que jamais. Eux n'avaient, en théorie, aucun souci à se faire. Pourtant chaque matin, Pansy tremblait, dans les bras de son petit ami, en découvrant le nom de nouvelles victimes innocentes. Qui sera le prochain ? Même dans Poudlard il y en avait qui disparaissait de plus en plus fréquemment. La mine amaigrie, translucide et soucieuse de Draco tous les jours n'arrangeait rien. Alors oui, Pansy avait peur pour son petit ami, qui devrait dans peu de temps se mettre à genoux aux pieds d'un Maître qui ne songeait qu'à la souffrance des autres – c'était irréversible et ils le savaient-, pour ses amis, Draco qui était déjà torturé par sa conscience, pour tous ceux qui disparaissaient chaque jour et pour son amour, peur que cette foutue guerre ne le détruise à jamais. Et, même si elle avait dû mal à se l'avouer, elle avait peur pour Potter et sa bande. Chaque jour, elle craignait l'annonce de leur mort, donc l'anéantissement d'une vie possible aux côtés de Théodore dans un monde meilleur. Puis tous ces regards lancés de travers, féroces sur eux, les Serpentards, sur elle et Théo, lancés par cette Weasley qui leur reprochait d'être à Serpentard et surtout d'être réunis alors qu'elle-même était séparée de son Potter. Mais Pansy ne trouvait même pas de quoi lui retourner ses remarques acerbes. Enfin cette pression insupportable qu'exerçait Severus Rogue, flanqué de ces acolytes de Carrow. Ils raffolaient tellement de douleur, adulaient leur maître au point d'en régurgiter toutes ses tripes, étaient tellement lâches, cruels qu'ils arrivaient même à terrifier une bonne partie des Serpentards. Notamment depuis qu'ils avaient filé une correction d'exemple à Théodore Nott pour avoir refusé de lancer un Doloris à Neville Londubat. Dans la Grande Salle, elle les avait vu torturer son petit ami, retenue par Draco et Blaise, usant d'un sortilège de Blocklang pour lui éviter à elle aussi pareille injustice. À cette pensée, un frisson parcourut violemment son échine. Pourtant, leur couple avait résisté à cette sombre année, oui ensemble ils avaient affronté les Carrow tous les jours, résisté à des Gryffondors furieux, bien que quelque peu refroidis dans leurs ardeurs de faire la peau aux Serpentards, à Théodore tout du moins, depuis son acte qualifié d'acte de bravoure, résisté aux disparitions alarmantes dans les journaux, résisté à leurs propres camarades, Crabbe et Goyle entre autres. Par chance, Théo n'avait reçu encore aucune attention de la part du Lord qui terrifiait tant. Mais il fallait qu'elle arrive cette bataille, cette foutue bataille. Pansy l'avait marquée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. _

_Tous étaient regroupés dans la Grande Salle. Plus de Carrow et plus de Severus apparemment. Tant mieux avait songé Pansy, blottie dans les bras protecteurs de Théodore. La paix serait-elle revenue ? Douce désillusion qui avait explosé en mille éclats lorsqu'une voix glaciale avait exigé aux résidents présents dans Poudlard, de lui vendre Harry Potter, l'Elu, le sauveur ! Ou bien ce sera l'affrontement sans aucune pitié. Pansy avait paniqué, pas pour elle, pour Théodore elle avait tellement peur de le perdre. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur son choix. Alors se dégageant promptement des bras de celui-ci, dans une dernière tentative désespérée de lui éviter cette guerre, elle s'était écriée :_

_**« Mais il est là ! Potter est ici ! Que quelqu'un s'en empare ! »** La voix pleine de supplique. _

_Sitôt avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle le regretta. Toute la Grande s'était dressée face à elle, les regards pleins de haine mais pire que tout Théodore s'était violemment écarté d'elle, comme trahi. Mais n'avait-elle pas eu ce qu'elle voulait ? Que les Serpentards quittent le château immédiatement ? Oui Théodore survivrait voilà ce qui lui importait, elle pourrait tout lui expliquer, lui expliquer son acte plus tard. Mais Théodore n'était pas Nott pour rien, trop fier de son rang, trop fier pour se plier aux exigences des autres. Il avait quitté la Salle avec tous les autres, mais s'était éclipsé des rangs et, dans la cohue, personne ne le remarqua… Sauf Pansy. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Elle s'était salie pour rien : il allait se battre quand même. Les larmes coulant à flot, elle l'avait rattrapé, et s'était ensuivie une dispute comme jamais il n'avait dû essuyer._

_**- Laisse-moi !** Hurla Théodore quand elle l'arrêta dans un couloir désert._

_**- Théo, je t'en prie écoute-moi,** sanglota t-elle._

_**- Tu n'es pas digne qu'on t'accorde le moindre intérêt Parkinson ! Je te hais ! Tu me dégoûtes !** Cracha t-il, tel un venin mortel._

**_- Non Théo ! S'il te plaît ! J'ai fait ça pour toi ! _**

**_- Pour moi ? Mais bien sûr j'avais oublié que l'on avait jamais abordé mes intentions par rapport à tout ça ! _**

_**- Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne veux pas te perdre Théo !** Hurla t-elle, folle de désespoir._

_**- Tu n'es qu'une égoïste ! Crois-tu vraiment que ma vie importe quand il s'agit de sauver le monde entier des sorciers, lui apporter une aide, aussi minime qu'elle soit, pour tenter, même si c'est vain, de le sortir des griffes d'un fou mégalo ?** _

_Écoeurée d'elle-même, Pansy s'effondra à genoux, secouée de pleurs violents. _

**_- Désolé Théo, je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais… Théo ! NON ! Ne pars pas ! S'il te plaît ! Laisse-moi t'accompagner !_**

_Il se retourna, des larmes de fureur roulant sur ses joues pâles. _

**_- Je ne préfère pas Pansy._**

_**- Une aide aussi minime qu'elle soit est une aide,** lui retourna t-elle._

_Ne résistant pas, sachant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils seraient réunis ainsi, Théodore la souleva et la serra fort contre lui, la couvrant de baisers emplis d'une inquiétude fiévreuse. _

Le sol se déroba sous les pieds de Pansy, la faisant revenir brutalement à sa présence dans ce monde cruel. L'empêchant de tomber, Draco la fit s'asseoir sur le petit sofa du couloir. Ne le lâchant pas, s'y accrochant comme s'il en dépendait de sa vie, Pansy s'assit docilement. Tremblante comme une feuille, plus blafarde que la mort, les yeux ternis par ses larmes, elle s'effondra sur son ami, versant des torrents d'eau salée. Son ventre commençait à la faire souffrir atrocement.

**- Le bébé, son bébé,** gémit-elle.

**- Du calme Pansy,** chuchota Draco en lui passant une main réconfortante dans les cheveux, l'autre sur son dos.

Le souffle saccadé, la jeune femme tourna, avec difficulté, son visage terrassé par la tristesse vers le Prince des Serpentards. Il passa un doigt sur sa joue pour essuyer un filet de larmes. Les lèvres de Pansy tremblaient, ses dents s'entrechoquaient bruyamment et sa poitrine se soulevait par petits à-coups brutaux.

**- Je sais Pansy, pour moi aussi c'est très dur,** ajouta t-il la gorge serré en croisant le regard désespéré de son amie.

Se cachant le visage dans ses mains pour prévenir une nouvelle crise de larmes, sa joue appréhenda la surface lisse et froide de l'anneau d'or passé autour de son annulaire gauche. Cet anneau qui représentait leur amour aux yeux de tous. Cet anneau. Cette Alliance. Son regard vague se perdit dans la contemplation du jour ayant marqué le début de sa vie.

_Des rangées innombrables de chaises élégantes étaient disposées en ordre devant le kiosque qui surmontait l'étang. L'Astre du jour commençait tout juste à tomber derrière la forêt aux allures de feu, faisant danser ses rayons sur les ondulations de l'eau. Il reflétait sa lumière sur le visage éternellement pâle de Théodore. Ce dernier était face à l'assemblée, attendant sous le kiosque, où les rosiers s'appropriaient les colonnes, en explosant leurs dorures sous le soleil. À ses côtés se tenait son père, le visage fermé d'avoir passé trop de temps à Azkaban et qui, de nouveau, l'attendait. Ses cheveux gris, presque blancs, coiffés soigneusement sur le sommet de son crâne, faisaient ressortir son costard noir. Il avait les mêmes yeux que son fils, à la différence près qu'au lieu d'y déceler une joie mal contenue, seul un voile opaque y était perceptible. Il était raide de toute sa diplomatie, les bras croisés derrière son dos, les pieds serrés et le menton relevé de toute la dignité qui lui restait. Légèrement en retrait, le visage bienveillant, les mains croisées sur le devant de sa robe religieuse, le mage, vieil ami de la famille Parkinson, fixait le bout de l'allée recouverte d'un long tapis blanc, scintillant de quelques diamants. Cette allée était encadrée par les rangées de chaises blanches, sur lesquelles de magnifiques rubans d'or s'entrelaçaient. À l'avant de cette assemblée se trouvait la famille proche des futurs époux. De sa place Théodore pouvait apercevoir la famille de sa future épouse : Georgiana Parkinson, sa mère, arborant son éternelle beauté aristocratique malgré son âge, assis à ses côtés se tenait Thomas Parkinson, le frère de son mari, trop serré dans son costard, et tous les autres proches tels que les parrains, marraines et même la grand-mère Aloysia Montague. Petit bout de femme tassée par l'âge, sa chevelure floconneuse volant autour de son visage ridé, les yeux à peine visibles sous ses paupières tombantes. Tripotant nerveusement un élégant sac à main en peau de dragon traité brodé d'or, elle arborait son habituelle expression la faisant ressembler à un bouledogue, bien qu'elle en avait le caractère. Sa fille et sa petite fille n'avaient rien hérité de son physique, et elles s'en garderaient bien, seul son caractère de chien avait traversé les générations. Sur la rangée opposée, se tenaient les quelques proches de Théodore. Il y avait la sœur de sa mère défunte, Morgane Bones, droite sur son siège, vêtue d'une robe d'une étoffe précieuse et sombre, à l'image de la nuit. Elle n'avait jamais supporté les couleurs vivantes depuis le décès de sa sœur aînée vingt ans auparavant. Sous son chapeau, elle fixait son neveu d'un regard d'une intensité vibrante, mais rien sur son visage ne trahissait son émotion. Malgré ses quelques rides, la ressemblance avec Théodore était frappante : le même visage anguleux, les mêmes traits harmonieux, la même peau laiteuse. Elle tenait la main du jeune homme assis à sa gauche. Il était d'un blond cendré, d'une beauté pâteuse presque vulgaire avec son visage à la forme paradoxale : sa mâchoire était brute et carrée alors que ses traits étaient tout aussi fins que ceux de sa mère et de son cousin. Edmund Bones était le digne descendant de sa mère. Avec ses airs aristocratiques, il tenait fermement la main de sa mère et avait fixé son regard dans la contemplation de l'eau. Sur les 4 chaises qui restaient à sa gauche se trouvait sa jeune femme, ainsi qu'un autre cousin éloigné de Théodore et sa femme et enfin leur jeune cousine de 18 ans. La seconde lignée de chaise était occupée par la famille Malefoy et la famille Zabini. Draco se tenait assis entre Narcissa Malefoy et Astoria Malefoy, son épouse de fraîche date. Elle était raide dans sa somptueuse robe gris perle, les mains posées sur ses genoux, son visage rond tout à fait impassible, le regard perdu sur la nuque du jeune Bones face à elle, presque amère. Sa bouche rosie formait un imperceptible rictus de dégoût et son petit nez en trompette se fronçait légèrement de dédain. Son attitude contrastait avec celle de son mari, qui ne se souciait guère d'elle. Ses cheveux platine, coiffés soigneusement, faisaient ressortir son visage pâle. Ses joues se creusaient de petites fossettes, tandis que sa bouche s'étirait en un admirable sourire. Ses yeux, brillant de contentement, fixaient son meilleur ami debout sous le kiosque. De l'autre côté de Narcissa se trouvait Blaise Zabini, qui avait la même expression de ravissement que Draco, et sa mère, Angelina Zabini. Elle était accompagnée de son énième mari, et très certainement son dernier. Le reste des invités se composait de la nombreuse famille Parkinson et Montague, d'un bon nombre de familles influentes de Sang Pur, d'officiels du ministère (dont plusieurs aurors assurant la sécurité de la cérémonie, ainsi que le transfert de retour de Nott senior à Azkaban), d'anciens camarades à l'instar de Milicent Bulstrode ou Daphné Greengrass Flint, accompagnée de son mari Marcus Flint, et autres connaissances de la famille._

_ Les murmures de l'assistance se turent soudain et d'un même mouvement, sorciers et sorcières se tournèrent sur leurs chaises afin d'apercevoir la fiancée du jeune Nott remonter l'allée. Dans sa robe blanche et vaporeuse, Pansy s'avançait d'un pas aérien au bras de son père, sur une douce mélodie qui semblait rythmer chacun de ses pas. Derrière le voile légèrement opaque, qui dissimulait son visage, retenu par un fin diadème d'argent tressé sur ses cheveux élégamment remontés, les yeux brillant de Pansy étaient vrillés sur lui, Théodore Nott. Elle ne pouvait contenir son sourire qui rehaussait ses pommettes rosies d'excitation, oubliant tous les principes acquis dans son ancienne maison de Poudlard. Tout semblait fade à son approche : les chaises perdaient de la valeur, semblaient s'éteindre, le tapis scintillant devenait banal, et les habits, pourtant de couleurs vives, devenaient aussi terne que l'acier. Oui, elle resplendissait et elle le savait, elle sentait tous ces regards admiratifs qui la ravivaient tant, mais un seul comptait ce jour-là pour elle : celui du bout de l'allée. Elle apercevait son petit sourire en coin qui la faisait tant craquer, ses yeux de glace incandescente, ses sourcils légèrement rehaussaient tout ce qui faisait qu'elle avait une folle envie de courir vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Mais la pression du bras de son père sur le sien et sa longue traîne l'en dissuadèrent. Sa pression artérielle augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait, tous ses muscles étaient tendus, prêts à se bander pour se jetait sur lui, et son cœur se cognait violemment contre sa poitrine, dictant une symphonie saccadée, celle de tout son organisme._

_Cinq mètres… Quatre mètres… Trois mètres… Deux… Un…_

_Les doigts froids s'emparèrent délicatement de la main de Pansy, mettant un terme aux tremblements dont elle était victime. Elle le regardait, notant chaque particule de son visage, de son sourire, de son regard, comme cette première fois où il l'avait embrassée. Sans le quitter des yeux, telle une enfant devant un cadeau d'anniversaire, elle le suivit sous le kiosque, devant le mage. Ce dernier commença à parler d'une voix tendre, presque confuse devant ce couple, mais Pansy était trop occupée à ne pas ciller des yeux pour écouter ce qu'il disait. De toute manière, il s'en tenait aux formalités et des formalités contre Théodore Nott n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Théodore détourna la tête vers le mage qui s'adressait à lui …_

**_- Oui, je le veux._**

_La réponse claqua dans l'air avec l'assurance des Serpentards, provoquant une onde de choc qui électrifia le corps de Pansy. Non, il ne mentait pas, non il n'était pas forcé de le faire, non ! Il l'aimait tout simplement elle avait depuis longtemps réussi à déchiffrer chaque expression de son regard, et celui d'aujourd'hui était le plus sincère qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné. _

_**- Oui, je le veux,** répondit Pansy en insufflant toutes ses émotions dans cette réponse qui scellait sa vie à celui qu'elle aimait._

_Théodore pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme amusé par de vieux souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Élevant la main de Pansy, il fit glisser l'alliance ancestrale sur l'annulaire de sa femme._

Les doigts de Pansy faisaient tourner violemment l'anneau d'or, aussi froid que la mort, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait déjà de son souvenir. Elle renifla, aspirant l'odeur éternellement exotique de Draco qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras.

**- Draco,** appela t-elle si bas que ce dernier dû tendre l'oreille.

**- Oui ?** S'inquiéta t-il.

**- Emmène-moi dans son bureau, une dernière fois,** supplia t-elle.

Un rai de lumière brilla sur sa joue humide. Elle avait perdu son rosissement habituel, ce petit cercle rose pâle qui ornait sa pommette. Ce changement finit d'atterrer Draco. Il se leva en prenant soin de la maintenir appuyée au dossier du sofa. Passant un bras autour des hanches de la future maman, il l'aida à avancer le long du couloir. Ses yeux la piquaient atrocement, ils étaient déjà trop secs alors qu'ils voulaient encore crier le malheur de Pansy. Appuyée sur Draco, la future maman se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier sous le coup des douleurs de plus en plus fortes de son ventre. Elle avait fermé les yeux dans l'espoir superficiel de taire sa douleur. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle entendit le grincement caractéristique d'une porte qui pivote sur ses gonds. Puis ce fut le silence. Pansy prit le temps d'inspirer de grandes goulées d'air avant de trouver le courage d'ouvrir les yeux sur cette pièce trop vide.

La pièce circulaire était encore remplie des effluves de cigares, ceux que Théodore aimait tant fumer. Les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux de nouveau embués, Pansy redécouvrait cette pièce avec son bureau en acajou et bronze doré au centre, ce fauteuil de cuir noir matelassé, ces grands rayonnages remplis de livres. Elle s'approcha à petits pas, surveillée par Drago, du bureau, en caressa le bois vernis, le contourna et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Ses grands yeux d'où s'écoulaient des perles liquides fixaient Draco comme s'il allait s'écrier « Poisson d'avril » ! Pansy avait froid. Elle se souvint vaguement que c'était dans cette pièce qu'elle avait annoncé à son mari qu'elle était enceinte, mais elle n'avait plus la force de se laisser submerger par ses souvenirs. La douleur abdominale était de plus en plus insupportable. Elle déglutit, voulut pleurer encore sur ce bureau, pleurer des heures pour que Théo revienne, pour qu'elle ressente une dernière fois son souffle sur sa peau, ses doigts sur sa joue, son corps contre le sien. Rien ne sortit de ses yeux arides. Retrouvant un peu de courage, par amour pour Théodore elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et d'une voix faible déclara simplement :

**- Il arrive... Son bébé arrive, il doit vivre Draco.**

Draco se précipita sur elle, Blaise pénétra en courant dans la pièce, suivi par une équipe d'urgentistes mais la vision de la veuve se troublait déjà, un liquide chaud se répandait sur ses cuisses, ses forces l'abandonnaient.

* * *

_Probablement que je rajouterai une petite suite OS également mais pas longue parce que je sens que ça va vous laisser sur votre "fin" cette histoire. Bref quelques idées me trottent dans la tête ! _

_Du coup pensez à reviewer : ça me ferait un énorme plaisir ! :)_


End file.
